


A Golden Feather

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a funny thing to be woken up by a feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Golden Feather.

It was a funny thing to find a feather placed on your nose when you wake up, even more funnier when it's a very vibrant golden feather that was laying there perfectly. 

But fortunately for Sam Winchester that was the case, it was a sunny Tuesday when Sam found the feather, opening his eyes it was the first thing he'd noticed. 

There wasn't a breeze in the motel and he knew that for a fact, because the previous night he made sure to check every window and the one door in his and Dean's room. What was even more stranger was the odd familiar feeling he received when he looked at it, it reminded him of someone he had obviously forgotten. 

"You just gonna lay there or are we going, Sammy?" 

His brother's voice reached his ears as he gently took the feather from his nose, twirling it in his hand. Sam pulled off the blanket as he sat up, still gazing at his hand. 

"You gone crazy or something, whatcha staring at? Your hand?" 

Dean's words filled his ears again, Sam looked up at him, motioning to the feather in his hand "The feather, Dean." He responded, husky voice. 

"There's no feather, Sam" Dean spoke. Sam watched him stand up, grabbing the keys to the impala and leave him in the empty room, with just the feather. 

The feather stared at him, teasing him, why could he see it but not his brother, shaking his head, Sam let the feather fall from his fingertips as he moved to the bathroom, quickly stripping off his clothing, and getting underneath the rushing water. 

Feeling the slight burn on his back, Sam closed his eyes, thoughts surrounding him but for some reason that god damn feather was his main thought.

Who put it there? Was Dean tricking him? How long was it there? Did someone else put it there?

Sam snapped his eyes open, turning the shower off as he stepped out, and unbelievably his eyes were alerted with another feather placed just in front of the sink, vibrant golden again. 

This time he left it there, after grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist, he walked out into the main area of the room, not noticing a few feathers fall from the ceiling as he placed his underwear on, followed by his jeans and shirts. 

Sam stretched as he put away everything he had taken from the impala and brought in, sitting down on the chair near his shoes and more importantly his laptop, he tugged on his socks and slipped into his shoes. 

Standing up Sam grabbing his laptop, stopping as he looked at the wall in front of him, turning his head to where a small pile, maybe six feathers had been placed neatly there, like someone wanted him to see them. 

Slowly he walked over to them, kneeling Sam went to touch one but the beep from baby alerted his senses, jolting up and spinning around to only be meet by another beep. 

The male groaned as he made a dash to the door, walking out and leaving the feathers behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

'Sammy..'  
'Sammy...'  
'Ohhhh Samm' 

Sam tossed in his sleep, hearing the same old name being repeated, turning over and groaning, gripping the sheets of the new motel room they were staying in. 

For a week now, Sam was having nightmares, that's what he'd thought anyway, hearing his name being repeated, as if he was a toy being thrown away. He had some idea who's voice it was, but could never hear the actual voice. 

'Sam..' It came like a whisper this time, like it was right near his ear, instantly, his eyes snapped open. 

The Winchester was panting for air, eyes circling over the room before he relaxed intensely into the bed he was comforting, moving his head towards the clock. 

4.03am.

That meant he had four hours sleep, usually that would be okay, but not now, he was dreading it, it was sucking the life out of him, whoever was keeping him up at night wanted to make sure he was awake, and quite frankly he was getting pissed off, he hadn't been like this since Lucifer.. 

Lucifer, Sam knew he was in the cage, he knew it, but something in his mind was alarming the Winchester that it might be him. 

That ran a shiver down his spine, turning over to face his brother, who was staring at him like he was about to murder whatever was doing this to him. 

"Nightmare again?" Dean's voice rang loudly in his ears, from where the other day "I swear to god I am going to kill them" the elder brother added. 

"Dean..it's fine..I'm fine" Sam responded as he yawned, slowly arising from his bed, almost missing his brother say 'don't give me that crap Sam' when a golden feather floated from mid air and in front of him. 

Sam picked it up, glaring at it, whoever it was doing this to him it started a week ago with the first load of feathers, don't get him wrong the feather's colour was marvellous, and the more feathers that he received the more softer they became. 

Sam was pulled out of his trance by the flutter of wings, Cas was here. Upon looking up at him, Sam could see confusion written over the Angel's face, well more confusion than he wore before. 

"Where did you get that, Sam?" It was the question that made Sam release the breath he was holding, his eyes locked with the golden feather before at the Angel's. 

"You can see it?" Sam's voice rang through the room, looking at his brother for a quick second noticing the utter shock on his complexion. 

"You telling me I'm the crazy one and Sam actually is holding a feather" his brother spoke. 

"Not any fea-" Just as Castiel was going to inform Sam who's feather is was, he vanished. 

"Well that's comforting.." Dean spoke again, The younger Winchester turned to looked at him as another feather fell from the ceiling. 

Sam didn't notice it before but as he gazed down on his bed, he saw it, his bed was covered full of the mysterious golden feathers, and they were overflowing, gracefully hitting the carpet beneath the bed. 

At the corner of Sam's eye he noticed Dean was about to stand up, quickly he turned to him and pushed the other back on his bed.

"Just wait!! I have to collect them! Please don't step anywhere until I have them all!" He hissed at the other, gathering the corners of his blanket and tying them in a knot. 

Sam gently moved off the bed and kneeled in front of the remaining feathers, gathering them up like little Easter eggs, carefully placing each one in the blanket. 

"I have to collect them, Dean.." He spoke softly, he didn't know why he had to but if any of the feathers got torn or damaged he wouldn't forgive himself for it, he couldn't. 

Sam turned to looked at his brother, watching the other nod in understanding, it must have been Sam's facial expression that changed his brother mind, worry, but he was soon taken out of his thoughts when he heard that ever so familiar voice behind him. 

'Thank you, kiddo' 

As Sam spun around to face whoever was there, six golden feather floated down towards the ground but Sam didn't let them touch the hardness of the flooring he gently took them in his hands, somehow he remembered the feathers from the first motel room, like they had followed him. 

Sam knew the other feathers were in the blanket that he was keeping them in, he just knew.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a funny thing that Sam found himself in, one morning he was heading to the kitchen of the bunker, just casually bopping his head to an odd song that was playing in the Winchester's mind that the time. 

He didn't understand why the tune was continuously playing but he didn't mind, bopping his head, strolling into the room he was going towards, not even noticing the change in the lighting, Golden. 

Sam smiled to himself opening the fridge up, frowning at the contents of it, sweets? He could have sworn that there was decent food in there. 

Closing the fridge door, he walked over to the pantry opening it up, he rose an eyebrow as he gazed at it. 

Sweets again? Candy bars, lollipops, chocolate? Was this one of Dean's sick jokes? Because if it was he was gonna kill him, even if he was his brother. 

Closing the pantry, the male walked over to the coffee pot, taking a cup from the cardboard, yawning. 

He listened to the light whistle of it, it was like a summon to his ears. 

Sam's eyes closed as he began to think about the feathers that were in his room, they were in a few boxes now, but the thing was that Sam hadn't received any for a while, the slight worry was always resting in the back of his mind. 

The Winchester took a gentle breath in as he listened closer to the whistle again, feeling a warmth wrap around his waist, he released his breath, smiling to himself, 

His hand instinctively placed over the warmth around his waist, that's when he heard it, the gently yet sweet whisper in his ear. 

'I've missed you, Sammy..'

Sam smiled as his eyes fluttered open, just as he did a golden feather floated down in front of him but hovered just in eye distance. 

'You're..You're a bit slow, kiddo' the whisper returned, as he felt the warmth around his waist pull away. 

Sam instantly turned around, eyes searching for the voice "Gabriel!" He spoke aloud, not finding the archangel. 

Sam sighed, turning around to face the feather watching as it started to write in Golden letters "the one and only, kiddo" 

That caused Sam to grin as he took the feather where it was resting from the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. 

It had been an eventful month for the Winchesters, but one of the main things that they ( Dean ) was worried about was losing Cas. 

Sam didn't understand why he had to tag along, he was having his own meltdowns with his own Angel. 

Gabriel hadn't been heard from in over a month, and to say Sam was worried was a understatement, the Winchester was petrified. He didn't understand fully why he cared so much, but he did. 

Huffing the male looked over at Dean, who had just had an hour long rant about how Cas shouldn't have run off like he did, and all the other glorious details that he ignored. 

"Dean, you just gotta give him, space he is like a few million years older than you" Sam spoke, as he thought about what he had just told his brother. 

He should take his own advice. 

Chuckling to himself, he looked out the impala's window, watching at how fast the trees rushed by him, how the clouds were coming in, a storm was overlooking them. 

His thoughts went back to Gabriel, and them feathers, a sign would be great right now, to stop the madness of his thoughts, anything. 

But that wasn't the case, finally finding Castiel back at the motel, sitting there like he hadn't done anything wrong, Sam groaned walking in, hearing his brother begin to yell down the Angel's throat. 

"Sam?! Back me up here!" His brother snapped at him, Sam didn't hear the other though as he looked at his laptop screen, gazing at it. It was times like these that Sam needed a feather, he should start taking a couple on hunts with him, he never thought he'd be so attached to them, him. 

"Sam?" 

It was Castiel's deep voice to pull him out of his trance, eyes fluttering over to the fallen Angel, exploring his icy blue eyes, searching for a new expression that he never got. 

"Sam? Are...Are you alright?" Castiel's words came like knives to him, yes knives, no one had asked if he was alright, the question was digging into his chest only faintly hearing his brother say his name in a tone that should have alarmed him. 

Slowly shaking his head, looking over at the Angel again. 

"It's..it's..Gabriel..I don't know what's..I don't know"


	5. Chapter 5

Terror run throughout his thoughts as he watched the scene unfold before him. 

Sam yelped in pain as he tried moving off the wall that he had been slammed against, watching the two archangels, well his gaze was only on one. 

He could see it, Gabriel chained up like a dog, his restraints latching into his skin, Sam could even see how red the archangel's skin was from beneath them, his eyes flickered up, locking into the other's. 

"Come on, Sammy..you shouldn't be watching this" 

Gabriel's words echoed over to his ears, lingering in the air surrounding him. It was a terrible sight to see, Lucifer was circling over his brother, Angel blade in hand probably whispering sweet lies into the other's ear while Sam was forced to watch. 

Sam struggled again, before he was slammed back, the devil's eyes locking with his own.

"Let him go!" The Winchester roared at him. 

"Why would I do that Sammy? I'm enjoying this throughly" 

Sam watched Lucifer smirk as he run the blade down Gabriel's arm, causing Sam to scream in time with Gabriel, watching as his grace flowed from the wound. 

"Stop!! Please!" Sam screamed, pulling at the force again until he was slammed back. 

Gabriel was looking bad, wounds from the Angel blade along the skin of his vessel, his grace pouring out by the second. 

"St-Stay with me, Gabe!" The Winchester screamed. 

Sam could hear another voice, a deeper one, one that was far away but in arms reach as, pulling at the restraint again, pleading more with the devil himself. 

Another voice entered Sam's ear, Dean's?

Sam's eyes darted around the fire coated room, not finding his brother but only find Gabriel's eyes, he was looking Sam straight in the eyes, like he knew what was coming. 

"It's okay, kiddo..you'll be okay, you always are" 

Gabriel's words lingered again, as Sam watched the horror before him. 

Lucifer was smirking at Sam, Sam's eyes continued to watch and before he knew it, The Archangel had pounded his blade into Gabriel's chest, Gabriel's eyes were still smiling deep into his soul. 

"Gabriel!!" Sam screamed as he watched the other's grace pierce into his eyes but that was quickly removed by an sudden shake. 

Sam's eyes darted open, panting frantically, staring up at the ceiling before he was shook again. 

"Sam!" Dean's voice rang into his ear like a heavenly voice. 

Sam looked up over at him, eyes pleading with his brother, before he was pulled into a hug. 

"It's okay, Sammy..everything is okay.." 

Sam never wanted to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

One..

Two...

Three....

Sam's eyes snapped open, staring up at his brother that obviously shaken him awake, panting. 

He must have had the same intense nightmare again, it was his fifth one by now and still no response, no feather from Gabriel. He was in a panic. 

"I thought we agreed" Sam's voice aired through his room in the bunker. 

"No, I listened and you agreed, you needed sleep Sam" there was a pause "still no word?"

"I wouldn't be having nightmares if I did" Sam sassed, turning on his side, listening to his brother's breath. 

Sam had tried everything to settle his mind, he even took the feathers everywhere he went, but nothing seemed to work. He loosing hope. 

"I don't know what to do, Dean..I can't sleep, and when I'm awake..it hurts..it's hurts..I.." Sam took a breath as he sat up "just a sign..anything.." 

Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother, putting on the fake smile he had acquired from him, perfecting it. 

After a long time of sitting in silence Sam heard his brother walk out the door. 

It had to be an hour when Sam finally got up and walked out, into the library, he was going to sit down and read. 

The Winchester strolled into the library as he picked up a random book before sitting down, and opening it, his eyes went wide as he looked down at the front page. 

A single golden feather was placed very perfectly there, he couldn't help the grin from spreading over his complexion, he felt the undying love as he gaze upon it. 

Gabriel was safe. Gabriel was alive. 

Sam knew that Gabriel was coming home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Gabriel finally arrived at the bunker, there was no stopping Sam, he dashed towards his Angel, only to be stopped by him. 

Sam gazed at the other, eyes searching for something, The archangel did not look well, and that was alarming in its self. 

Slowly he tended over, careful not to touch the fallen feathers that had appeared behind Gabriel, something wasn't right.

Upon reaching to face Gabriel, Sam let out a breath of air "Gabriel?"

"Hey Sam..I hope I haven't worried you" The voice of the Angel filled the air around them, as Sam heard a thump against the hard concrete floor below them. 

Gazing past Gabriel watching as his wings just appeared in sight, his mind went frantic, not knowing what to say or do. 

The archangel's wings were becoming featherless, the once most beautiful thing Sam had seen were turning dull and lifeless, a few feather fell on the floor as they appeared there. 

"What's happening?" Sam made his voice echo through the halls of the bunker, kneeling in front of the Angel.

Staring deep into his eyes, watching as the golden orbs flickered into his own, they were sharing a moment, it would have been beautiful, if Gabriel didn't look like he was about to rip out Sam's heart. 

A wave of emotions overwhelmed the younger Winchester, cupping the other's face "whatever you are going to tell me, you can tell me later...and I'll kill them, whoever has done that to your wings...ill make them pay" 

Another long silence filled the air, before lips were positioned on to Sam's lips, slowly moving in time with the other's, it a long kiss, a deep and passionate one, something they will always remember, it would be embedded into their minds for eternity. 

When their intimate moment came to a conclusion, Sam couldn't help but smile at him, watching as Gabriel slowly began to smile back.

"I have to go now, Sam..I came back to check you were okay..this sort of thing isn't suppose to happen with a human." 

Gabriel's words repeated in his mind as he cocked his head slightly, his expression was asking 'what?'.

But before he could even utter a sentence out, Gabriel vanished. 

'Soulmates, Sam' 

Gabriel's words lingered in the room, as his feather went air bound and hovered over him.


End file.
